


"And Life Brings Us Back Together"

by acethesleepybunbun



Series: Stories That I Decided To Crosspost Onto Here [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Origins of Olympus - fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Attacks, Asian mythology, Character Revival, Demigods, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Ghosts, Greek Mythology - Freeform, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Magic, Mentioned Austin (Origins of Olympus), Mentioned Bri (Origins of Olympus), Mentioned Dranne (Origins of Olympus), Mentioned Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Mentioned Seductive Rose (Origins of Olympus), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Neglect, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Post-Season 2, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prophecies, Spirits, Time Travel, author doesn't know how to tag, egyptian mythology - Freeform, my first time posting something here, tags will be updated as the stories go on, takes place in the same universe but they don't connect at all, we're reviving some characters in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acethesleepybunbun/pseuds/acethesleepybunbun
Summary: Summary was too long so here's the AO3 version-------------With a new prophecy and a new child of Aphrodite, Camp Oasis must face their biggest threat yet in order to keep the world at peace.Join Inpu, the son of Anubis who lost his husband last year, and Hoshimi, the mysterious new son of Aphrodite, as they travel through time and dimensions with Cal, Magnus, and Nad to stop disaster from happening.What's going on? What does the Oracle have to do with this? What does Bryan have to do with this?
Relationships: Bryan (Origins of Olympus)/Inpu (Origins of Olympus), Cal (Origins of Olympus) & Nad (Origins of Olympus), Inpu (Origins of Olympus) & Original Character(s), Jyles (Origins of Olympus) & Bryan (Origins of Olympus), Magnus (Origins of Olympus) & Inpu (Origins of Olympus), Magnus (Origins of Olympus) & Original Character(s), Momiji (Origins of Olympus/Riccarro (Origins of Olympus), Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), honestly just a lot of relationships - relationships
Series: Stories That I Decided To Crosspost Onto Here [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189364





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on my Wattpad under the same name with the username of Luna_theskelwolf099.
> 
> Please enjoy my first ever story posted on here!

A figure sat crisscross applesauce in a dark room. The only light that even allowed the figure to see came from the strings they held. Their wavy white neck length hair was a big mess. Their bangs still had their form with some locks being light purple and covering their left eye. Under their hair was a monocle over one of their ever changing colour eyes. Freckles dusted their cheeks and nose.

To their side was their little black top hat with a red ribbon tied around it. Usually it was on their head, accompanying the bunny ears they had for ears. Their white collar shirt squeezed their chest as they tried to understand what was happening. The light blue tie choked their neck. Their black suit jacket with off-shoulder sleeves compressed their chest. They took deep breaths as they look at the jacket's white cuffs and their black gloves. They needed to calm down.

'This is unusual. Why haven't they...' Like a lightning bolt hitting the ground, the figure stood up and rushed out of the dark room. They ran down the bright hallways with giant arching windows. They felt their black skirt with white frilly lining hit their legs as they ran. They ran until they saw a familiar black and red door, contrasting with the bright hallway.

They quickly opened the door, slamming it against the dark red wall in the room. It startled the person who was sitting behind a desk, making them fall off their chair. There was just stacks of paperwork on it anyways.

"Jeez ***audio not found***! You scared me!" The person said. They stood up to reveal a tall, dark skinned male. The sides of his head were shaved, leaving only his black hair on top. His hair had red ends and a white highlight. A red bandage covered his right eye. His exposed left eye was a dull red color with a white skull for a pupil. He wore red and black armor with a dull red scarf.

"Sorry ***audio not found*** , I just needed to find a file," the figure walked over to the male and looked at the desk. They walked past the desk to the file cabinet behind it. Opening the top drawer, they searched through the files until they found the one they were looking for. Speed reading through the whole file, they found what they were looking for and looked back to the male. They threw the file over to the male and said, "I need you to revive them."

"WHAT?!"

"I need you to revive them."

"You know ***audio not found*** wouldn't like that!"

"She won't until she knows it was at my request to. Besides, have you even read the file? They've never completed what was needed of them."

"Fine! I'll revive them! _You're lucky I like you_..."

"Huh?"

"Nothing! J-just give me a second to get everything ready. It's gonna take a few hours."

"I can wait. Besides, I'm done for today." The figure sat on their knees as the male grabbed a few things. The male walked out the room with a few books and bottles. 'Hopefully this works.'

~A Few Hours Later~

The male walked in with a bright light in a bottle. The light produced a soft yellow color, looking so peaceful and happy. The figure stood up and rushed over to the male. They smiled and took the bottle out the male's hands. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I already prepared everything else so you don't have to worry about it!" they thanked happily. The male smiled tiredly at them and patted their head.

The figure walked up to a portal and opened the bottle. The light floated out of the bottle and around the figure. It caused the figure to giggle and gently smile at the light. "I need you to go through the portal, you have some unfinished business out there," the whispered.

The light seemed to be scared of it and hid behind the figure. The figure gently grabbed the light with their gloved hands and brought it to their chest. "You'll be fine, I promise. There are going to be people who will help you. I can't promise that I will be one of them but I can can promise that they're going to change your life. Just, make sure you don't die," they told the light. The light floated out of their hands and nuzzled them before floating through the portal.

"Good luck...

[Kokoa Emily."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7RRgF5Ve_E&list=PLpJl5XaLHtLX-pDk4kctGxtF4nq6BIyjg)


	2. When

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Start of a new story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations at the end notes of the chapter

"I'm sorry for this sudden news but you can't stay in the system anymore. You've reached the age limit."

"I-I see..."

"I'm sorry we couldn't find you a home."

"No it's fine. I just need to pack my stuff up."

"Again, I'm very sorry for this news." The young male looked at the caretaker with a blank face. He knew this day was coming eventually. He just wasn't expecting it so soon. He walked away from her and up the stairs, looking at each photo they took together. His final caretaker was an elderly woman, much different than the elderly man who took him in. Much less focused on revenge on a missing, most probably dead, guy.

He sighed and walked to his room where he looked around and into the mirror. His fluffy robin egg blue hair was all over the place, hiding his golden brown and white streaks. Those streaks have been with him ever since he was born. Much like his unnatural hair color. His pale face had freckles dusting over his cheeks and nose. He wore sky blue glasses with light pink swirls that didn't let his eyes show, like those coke bottle glasses animes back in the day had. His white Haikyu!! t-shirt was tucked into his faded baggy jeans. He wore white puppy socks on his feet that let him slide around.

"I should probably start packing up and getting ready for homelessness," he mumbled as he went to his closet. He took out two suitcases and three bags, the ones he was going to use when he went to his college dorm, and placed them on the floor. Looks like the dream of moving into a dorm or apartment with some roommates can wait. He took out all of his clothes, folded and organized them, and packed them up in one of his suitcases. The other suitcases were filled to the brim with books, textbooks, folders, and bedsheets. Mostly books. One bag was filled with art supplies, another bag just had chargers and game cards, and the final one was a backpack that had his most basic essentials that would last about a week and his laptop.

Definitely prepared for homelessness.

He looked at his room for the last time before walking out of it and taking all that he could downstairs before making two more trips. He took out his hairbrush from his backpack and brushed his hair so it wasn't messy. Resting the lock with the golden brown streak over the one with the white streak, he placed the brush down and sat down on the couch. He was planning on leaving early in the next day. He doesn't want to bother his former caretaker so he'll just leave the next day during the morning.

"You packed up quickly," a voice remarked. He looked back to see his caretaker. Her grayish black hair was tied up into a bun, leaving her wrinkled face uncovered. Her warm chocolate brown eyes looked at him sadly as she sat down with him. She wore a light blue kimono which fit her slim frame nicely. She wrapped an arm around him and brought him close to her. "I'm gonna miss you, Hiyoko-san."

"I know, young one, but this is for the better. I am unable to care for you now. I'm not as young as I was back then and soon I will join my husband," Hiyoko said, looking over at the shrine in the corner of the house. "Hoshimi, promise me you will be fine on your own. I know the system here is not kind to those who have aged out and life is even crueler. Promise me you wont end up walking down a dark path." _You mustn't be like the ones before you._

Hoshimi nodded his head and held out his hand, pinkie sticking out. "Pinkie promise." The two linked pinkies and softly smiled. Hiyoko walked over to the kitchen, signaling for Hoshimi to follow her. Hoshimi walked into the kitchen where Hiyoko was getting the ingredients for fluffy pancakes. Hoshimi quickly got out the molds, bowls and measuring cups and spoons. "Saigo no hi o isshoni tanoshimi mashou! ***** "

The two of them laughed and smiled as they prepared their dessert and meal. 'I'm gonna miss this.'

\--Time skip to the next morning--

Hoshimi woke up with a start. He shot up from the couch breathing heavily. He doesn't even remember what he dreamed about, all he knows is that it scared him. They looked over into the kitchen to check the time.

_'6:47 am. I can go right now, I just need to leave a note.'_

They quickly put on their glasses and got off the couch to get some clothes. After getting some clothes along with this toothbrush and toothpaste, they walked into the bathroom and changed out of their pajamas.

It was a nice outfit. A long sleeved, light red and black striped sweater with sleeves covering their hands. A nice navy blue overalls covering the sweater and shorts they wore under the overalls. They slipped on light blue moccasin boots and clipped on a big light red bow onto the back of the neck of their sweater. After brushing their teeth and fixing their hair, Hoshimi rushed back to the couch and grabbed everything.

They took out a notepad and wrote a quick note to Hiyoko, explaining what he was doing and left it on the kitchen counter. Walking over to the front door, they looked back and reminisced about everything that had happened the past 15 years. All of the abuse, neglect, and running away led to this. At least he got a good education and graduated high school. Opening the door and getting everything outside, they locked the house door and left the key in a flower pot.

_'Arigato, Hiyoko-san_ **_*_ ** _. I'll miss you lots and lots. Sayonara_ **_*_ ** _.'_

He ran off as fast as he could with his bags down the street and soon into town. They stared at the sunrise for a little when they got to the park as they took a little break. The shades of soft shades of red, orange, and pink mesmerized them, distracting them from the person who was about to bump into them.

"Oof!"

"Sorry darling, here I'll help you up." Hoshimi looked up to see a man with blue hair and a jester outfit.

\-----------------------

In a certain house, a certain elderly woman was reading a note.

_'Hi Hiyoko-san!_

_I'm very sorry I didn't stay for you to properly send me off but it felt wrong staying longer than I needed to. I never stay long in foster homes so being here for almost 2 years made it very weird for me. I'm just writing this to say that I am very grateful for you dealing with me for so long. Usually I'll be gone in about 2 months but I've stayed here for quite longer. I'll carry you in my heart everywhere I go. Once again thank you for everything._

_Love Hoshimi.'_

Hiyoko smiled and looked out the window. _'You have much to learn, young one. I sense a great power within you. Please do not let darkness corrupt your soul.'_ In a flash of bright light, Hiyoko is gone.

In a shrine far away, a woman with mid-back length, light pink hair felt a faint presence. She tilted her head at it. "Mother?"

Meanwhile, the two Pharaoh's of the Underworld have been working nonstop, not even noticing what had happened months prior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Saigo no hi isshoni tanoshimi mashou* = Let's enjoy our last day together!
> 
> Arigato, Hiyoko-San* = Thank you, Mrs. Hiyoko
> 
> Sayonara* = Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this!  
> This is one the two Origins of Olympus stories on this website and I hope people write more about the series on this website. If you don't know what Origins of Olympus is and want to learn more about it, go on Youtube and search up the series. I suggest watching Season 1 first and watching whoever's POV. It's not necessary but it gives context for Season 2.
> 
> Follow me on Wattpad @/Luna_theskelwolf099  
> Follow me on Tumblr @/sleepy-bunbun-ace


End file.
